


Summer Fling

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House





	Summer Fling

這是一張有故事的臉。

比一般男演員要大的眼睛像是會說話一樣，突出的眉骨讓眼窩顯得特別深邃，顴骨幾乎可以用尖銳來形容。若是單純以審美的角度看他，他的鼻子偏大、下頷太寬、臉型不夠對稱，與時尚圈子所追求的完美相去甚遠，也沒有傳統動作片男明星那樣能夠獨自撐起一部電影的魅力，但這是一張適合拍長鏡頭的臉，適合作為角色演員的長相。

「卡！再來一次！」

艾瑞克看見鏡頭中的他收緊牙關，早已沒了拍攝開始之前的放鬆與自然，隨著一次次 NG 失去他原本和鏡頭的聯繫，將原本敞開的內裡封閉起來，彷彿戰場中孤立無援的士兵，不敢讓自己有一刻鬆懈。艾瑞克放下肩上的攝影機，對他的老朋友比了個手勢，伊森會意地喊了暫停。

「怎麼了？」

「他需要更具體的指示。」艾瑞克把他拉到一旁說：「不知道你要什麼讓他覺得慌亂，現在他的表現都沒有第一次來得好。」

伊森嘆了口氣，「我就怕這種演員。」

艾瑞克低哼，「他很適合這個角色，他只是需要一點……框架。」

他和伊森合作過幾次，知道他更重視的是現場的氣氛，鼓勵演員自由發揮，分鏡也會視情況隨時調整，有時候甚至會任由攝影師自行捕捉演員的表演，希望能捕捉拍攝當下的「真實」。但並不是每個人都喜歡這樣毫無限制的環境，就連艾瑞克都花了好一段時間適應他的片場。

「至少走位和動作先定下來。」艾瑞克說：「試試看吧。」

伊森露出不情願的表情，但沒有拒絕。

《夏日戀情》被伊森戲稱為又一部「白人同志情慾片」，男主角剛從高中畢業，獨自一人在美國公路旅遊，旅途中個別遇見了三位暫時的旅伴，和他們各自發展出短暫的關係，探索自己的身體和性傾向。伊森是導演同時也是編劇，這段旅程就和他先前的幾部獨立電影一樣，改編於他自身的經驗。「我拍了高中向我媽出櫃的影展片，之後又拍了奧斯卡最喜歡的關於電影的電影。」伊森戲謔地說：「現在終於拿得到錢，可以來拍這個沒有重點的公路故事了。」

主演喬瑟夫．希爾是選角指導在劇場挖出來的年輕演員，當時喬瑟夫在音樂劇《奧克拉荷馬》中飾演性轉為男性的女主角，選角指導一眼相中了他肢體的表現力，之後伊森親自試鏡過便定下了這個角色。「他即使在笑的時候也帶著一種深入骨髓的寂寞。」伊森在艾瑞克問到選角原因時回答：「我需要他這種氣質。」

喬瑟夫確實是個氣質特別的演員，在安靜地思考與觀察時反而是他最吸引觀眾注意力的時刻。老實說，艾瑞克很難想像他出演《奧克拉荷馬》這樣的音樂喜劇會是什麼樣子。

「走位就是這樣，你需要標記嗎？」

喬瑟夫搖搖頭，「我記得。」

艾瑞克把攝影機扛在肩上，「斷條腿，祝好運。」

喬瑟夫的笑聲很輕。

因為地點上的安排，他們現在得先拍結尾主角回到家的場景，非線性的拍攝是每個劇場演員在第一次拍電影或電影時都會遇到的問題，不過喬瑟夫似乎沒有這方面的障礙，他不適應的是伊森彷彿在拍紀錄片一般的拍攝方式。現在至少有了固定的走位，他似乎放鬆了許多，步伐緩慢地進入公寓套房，在玄關停頓了一秒，之後走進客廳，把行李箱留在沙發邊。

艾瑞克的鏡頭落在喬瑟夫的背上，他一向覺得演員是種神奇的生物，竟然能光靠肢體語言表達出他對空無一人的家的抗拒，又或者這是人類賦予意義的本能在作用。

喬瑟夫一邊走進臥室一邊脫下上衣，露出線條不明顯但柔韌的背部肌肉，肩胛骨隨著手臂的動作起伏。燈一打開，他微捲的深褐色頭髮便多了幾分金色，他側過頭，露出尖端承接著燈光的睫毛。

他側身在床尾躺下，之後翻了個身，終於在鏡頭中露出了正臉，讓人心驚的不是他的長相，而是此刻他整個人散發出的脆弱感，並不纖細的身材看上去卻像是易碎物一樣。他抬起手，雙眼半闔，睫毛在高高的顴骨上灑下兩片陰影。緩緩地，他的嘴唇貼上自己的掌心，先是蜻蜓點水的輕啄，之後親吻變得纏綿，吸吮聲愈來愈急促，他劇烈地喘著氣，胸膛隨之起伏，帶動了腹部的肌肉。

艾瑞克可以看見鏡頭中的人想要被擁抱的急切，他刻意放緩了呼吸，攝影機也跟著緩慢地移動，直到喬瑟夫的動作突然靜止，放下手露出被自己壓得艷紅的嘴唇。

他隨意用自己的褲子抹去掌心的唾液，顫抖著吐了口長氣。

「卡！這次不錯！」

喬瑟夫坐起身，看起來鬆了口氣，臉上也多了幾分笑容。伊森先是走到艾瑞克身邊，敲了下他的肩膀，說：「這次又被你說中了。」之後轉向喬瑟夫，難得和他仔細解釋了自己希望他做出的改動。

喬瑟夫朝著艾瑞克拋了個好奇的眼神，隨即把全部的心神放在伊森身上。

這是個好的開始，艾瑞克想。

*

喬瑟夫是個有趣的演員。

艾瑞克已經好一陣子沒有看到讓他眼睛為之一亮的新人，接收到的指示愈多、走位和動作愈複雜，喬瑟夫反倒表現得更好。像是戴著鐐銬起舞的舞者，身上的重量絲毫沒有讓他的動作變得遲鈍，而是給了他自由發揮所需的支點。

經過幾天的拍攝，一貫不喜歡給演員太多限制的伊森都改變了導戲的方式，步伐要多寬、椅子要怎麼樣拉開、對話進行到哪裡要身體向前傾，他像是在挑戰喬瑟夫那樣給予無比細緻的要求，有時候還會加入理應格格不入的動作或是情緒，但喬瑟夫總是能達成任務，將不合理的細節都轉換為場景的一部份。

這時如果伊森突然不給他任何回饋，他卻又像是突然失去了視力一樣，小心翼翼地摸索，反而失去了好的表演需要的鬆弛。

他和伊森曾經私底下猜測過可能的原因，他們都遇過需要指示的演員，但沒有一個像是喬瑟夫這樣，兩種模式之下的表現差異如此之大，彷彿對自由探索的空間嚴重過敏。他也不是沒有舉一反三的能力，在伊森給他的框架下，他經常能夠找到不同於他人的表現方式，根據角色的個性和情緒設計動作和習慣，在鏡頭中效果不一定好，不過能看出他的潛力。

艾瑞克猜測也許他在個性上本身就比較不果斷，平時就不大能乾淨俐落地做出選擇；伊森則是說也許他是個人造人，缺乏人類從零創造的能力，但能夠窮舉可能的解決方案之後選出統計上最少使用的一個。

艾瑞克懷疑伊森是不是終於想拍科幻電影了。

今天晚上拍攝的場景需要使用穩定器，所以艾瑞克沒有親自操作攝影機，而是和專精於此的攝影師說清楚需要的鏡頭，之後從旁監督。這是拍攝以來艾瑞克第一次以不同的角度看喬瑟夫演戲，他突然注意到喬瑟夫對攝影師的位置很敏感，倒也不是會受到干擾，只是能感覺到他有意識在配合鏡頭的移動。

「哈、哈──好了，甩掉他們了。」諾亞──飾演主角第一名旅伴的男演員──手撐著膝蓋喘氣，「哎，不愧是年輕人，體力就是好，氣息這麼穩。」

他們剛才被一群醉漢找麻煩，在夜色下一路狂奔到了三個街區之外的巷弄中，昏黃的「街燈」照射在他們的側臉上，喬納森咧著嘴，皮膚帶著奔跑的紅潮，汗水沿著他的臉頰向下滑落，之後順著脖頸消失在領口中。他的脖子很上鏡，艾瑞克想，平時乍看之下有點偏長，但在鏡頭中延伸出的線條很引人注目。

諾亞的視線便黏在他的脖頸上，踏前一步突然摟住他的腰。喬瑟夫身體有一瞬間僵硬，之後一點一點放鬆下來，直到全身都和諾亞緊緊嵌合在一起。

「第一次和男人？」諾亞問。

喬瑟夫的喉結微動，「第一次。」

諾亞捏著他的下巴吻了上去。

修長的手指陷進諾亞的背，他在諾亞向下親吻他的脖頸時抬頭抽了口氣，雙眼帶著些許水光。艾瑞克看著他半邊隱沒在陰影中的臉，喬瑟夫的視線正對著鏡頭，卻沒有聚焦，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作上下滾動著，比起高潮，看上去更需要一個擁抱。

鏡頭應該拉遠一點，艾瑞克想，他肢體的表現力並不比眼神要差，沒有捕捉到太可惜了。

「補個中景怎麼樣？」伊森說，和他查覺到了同樣的事情，「這方面你還是比一般的攝影師敏銳，要是你已經自己調整位置了，也難怪你更喜歡自己攝影。」

艾瑞克揚揚眉，不可置否。

他是紀錄片起家的，雖然拍攝之前習慣先做好準備，但在拍攝過程中更仰賴經驗培養出的直覺。攝影並不單單只是按照設計好的分鏡拍攝而已，鏡頭中如果出現了出乎意料的細節，或是演員有了出乎意料的表現，他相信攝影師應該盡職地捕捉下來，凸顯出表演最好的那面。技術上的知識只是基本，更需要的是敏銳的觀察力。

這大概也是他和伊森能夠多次合作的原因。

「喬瑟夫，等一下你的表情可以再收一點，肢體上多一點推拒，可以嗎？等個三秒再把手放在諾亞身上。」

喬瑟夫對伊森點點頭，之後和把攝影機架好在齒輪雲台上的艾瑞克對上視線。艾瑞克笑了笑，轉動控制輪將喬瑟夫上身三分之二收進鏡頭中，第一攝影助理凱薩琳則是在旁跟焦。

「三、二、一，Action！」

「第一次和男人？」

「第一次──唔……」

艾瑞克在心中默數，一、二、三，喬瑟夫的雙手這才遲疑地搭在諾亞的背上，指尖顫抖地描繪著他肩胛骨的線條。艾瑞克手搭著轉輪，輕緩地將鏡頭向上移動，喬瑟夫同時揚起下巴，被吻得發紅的嘴唇微張。

很好，艾瑞克無聲地說，漂亮。

硬光讓他本來就稜角分明的輪廓顯得更加尖銳，但他的五官是柔軟的、脆弱的。艾瑞克緩緩呼吸、緩緩吐氣，這一次喬瑟夫沒有聚焦的眼神不是對著鏡頭中央，而是對著他。

彷彿他們之間的空氣都變得黏膩起來，艾瑞克不是第一次這樣感覺到和演員之間的連結，但他依舊為此感到難以解釋的興奮。在這一刻，他是喬瑟夫唯一的觀眾，眼前的人抱持著對他的信任展現出赤裸的自己，他能做的就是接住他、和他一起完成這次表演。

「卡！很好！這一場結束了！」

艾瑞克和喬瑟夫對上視線，對他伸出拇指，收穫了一個小小的、不好意思的笑容。

*

「今天的拍攝就到這裡，各位辛苦了。」

艾瑞克一邊和凱薩琳收拾器材，一邊看著喬瑟夫向其他演員與工作人員一一道謝，他的態度認真到很多人都不好意思了，要他別那麼客氣，製作團隊中每個人都是為了同一個目標一起努力的同伴。

這個年輕人實在不像是在美國長大的。

「楊──艾瑞克。」喬瑟夫走到他面前。艾瑞克心中暗自好笑，這下輪到他了。

「喬瑟夫。」艾瑞克搶先一步說：「今天表現很好，辛苦了。」

喬瑟夫的嘴像是魚一樣一張一闔，要說的話因為艾瑞克的反應而卡在口中。艾瑞克忍不住笑出聲。

「……你和凱薩琳也辛苦了。」喬瑟夫終於說：「謝謝你們。」

「謝什麼？」

他有意想逗對方，但喬瑟夫回答得很認真，「謝謝你們營造出讓人安心演戲的環境，也謝謝你懂我。」

這個道謝倒是新奇，艾瑞克收拾好鏡頭，抬頭看著喬瑟夫。

「謝謝我懂你？」

喬瑟夫眉間出現苦思的皺褶，左手像是在腦中搜索正確的字句一樣在空中比劃著。「就像是鋼琴伴奏。」他說：「如果沒有仔細去聽，伴奏就只是伴奏，不會和歌聲合而為一，成為完整的表演。但你一直以來都聽──看得很認真，像是不管我做了什麼，你都可以理解我的意圖。」

在他的職業生涯中艾瑞克聽過許多讚許，稱讚他打光富有戲劇性與立體感，稱讚他拍攝出的畫面每一幀都像是一幅畫，稱讚他能將導演腦中的想像轉為現實，這倒是第一次有演員注意到他作為攝影師的角色。

「我以為演員不會在乎操縱攝影機的是誰。」艾瑞克刻意說，喬瑟夫搖頭的動作讓他想到洗澡後把毛甩乾的狗。

「我可以感覺到不同。」喬瑟夫說，之後匆匆補上，「不是說湯姆不好，他很厲害，腳步很穩。」

湯姆是他們的穩定器攝影師，艾瑞克和他合作了許多次，技術上無可挑剔，個性也十分隨和。

「你大概是我遇過最注意攝影師的演員。」艾瑞克說：「對攝影有興趣？」

喬瑟夫搖搖頭，之後又點點頭，「我喜歡知道其他人在做什麼。」

艾瑞克輕哼，「注意到了。」

這大概也和他需要知道自己職責的個性有關，知道周遭的人在做什麼，知道整個畫面呈現出的效果，他才能恰如其分地將自己融合在場景中。

注意到喬瑟夫的視線落在他拆卸雲台的手，艾瑞克微微一笑，說：「這是齒輪雲台，旁邊這個轉輪用來操控橫軸，後面這個轉輪用來操控縱軸。」

他先後轉動兩個齒輪作為示範，先是水平移動，之後是垂直上移，最後再斜角回到原點。

「要不要試試看？」

喬瑟夫猶豫了一下，「我不想耽誤你們休息。」

「沒事，就給你十分鐘的時間。」艾瑞克轉向凱薩琳，「剩下的我來收拾吧，妳跟其他人一起回飯店。」

凱薩琳點點頭，「這幾箱我先帶去收好，我怕你像上次一樣弄丟自己的鏡頭。」

艾瑞克無奈地按著額頭，「我就忘了那麼一次，妳怎麼就記得這麼清楚？」

「這一顆鏡頭就要將近四萬美金。」凱薩琳涼涼地說：「你知道四萬美金可以養活多少人嗎？」

「好好好，這幾顆鏡頭我用到退休為止，可以了吧？」

凱薩琳推著一推車的器材離去，艾瑞克一邊笑一邊搖頭，回過頭就發現喬瑟夫一臉不外顯、但艾瑞克已經在拍攝過程中學會解讀的震驚。

「這個雲台又要多少錢？」

艾瑞克忍著笑，「嗯……比我差點弄丟的鏡頭要再貴一點。」

喬瑟夫依舊一臉不可置信，艾瑞克接著解釋：「這算是種投資吧，拍攝時用我的器材，製作團隊會付我租金，其實幾年之後就回本了。」

喬瑟夫了然地「啊」了聲，艾瑞克讓出位子，「用用看可以付房子頭期款的雲台？」

他小心翼翼的動作和因為專注而皺起的眉頭讓艾瑞克忍俊不禁。「不用這麼怕。」艾瑞克說，掌心抵著側邊齒輪的手把，「就像是開車一樣，熟練之後就能沒有顛波地移動。」

艾瑞克隨手撕了條膠帶，把一支筆黏在雲台上，之後雙手轉動齒輪，在空中畫了個八字形，「以前有個老師要我們能夠這樣寫出自己的名字，不過現在很多電影學校都不這麼教學生了，我也遇過不少不會用齒輪雲台的攝影師。」

艾瑞克那個時候沒事就用雷射筆或麥克筆練習操作，直到他能夠靠著肌肉記憶自由操縱雲台，不用去思考哪隻手應該做什麼事情。雖然他個人重視說故事的能力更勝過技術，但沒有知識和技術確實什麼也做不了。

「我的舞蹈老師曾經說先要跳得高才能控制自己要跳多高。」喬瑟夫說，專注地看著艾瑞克的手，「先記得住舞步才能展現自己，學會操縱自己每條肌肉才能在舞台上獲得真正的自由。」

艾瑞克看著他挺直的背脊和放鬆的肩膀，「芭蕾？」

喬瑟夫眉眼微彎，「對。」

也難怪他對自己身體的掌控力這麼好，艾瑞克過去遇過有舞蹈或是武術背景的演員都有這樣的特質。

「沒有讓你表現一下有點可惜。」艾瑞克開玩笑地說：「也許可以讓伊森幫你加戲。」

喬瑟夫故作正經，「脫衣舞嗎？」

艾瑞克驚訝於他和平時不同的一面，笑了出來，「有何不可？」

*

脫衣舞當然是不可能的，這畢竟是伊森自己的故事，這位大導演就算被槍指著都沒辦法讓自己身體協調起來，艾瑞克只有在他爛醉如泥時有幸看見他舞動四肢的樣子，讓人想到解剖課被釘在桌面上的青蛙。

製作進入中期，今天拍攝的場景是喬瑟夫與諾亞的床戲，原本伊森還擔心喬瑟夫沒有在鏡頭前裸露的經驗會緊張，沒想到他衣服脫得乾脆，即便只有肉色衣物遮擋下體也毫不怯場，事實上他有點……太不怯場了。

「喬瑟夫，你過來一下。」伊森對他招招手，在他披著浴袍走過來之後直接說：「做過愛沒？」

艾瑞克差點嗆到。

喬瑟夫倒是比他鎮定，點了點頭。

「你的身體太放鬆了，不像是第一次在別人面前展露自己裸體的人，回想一下你第一次做愛的時候，再好看的人都有可能對自己缺乏信心，不管是因為身材、尺寸還是皮膚上的瑕疵。」

「我……」喬瑟夫猶豫了一下，「在第一次做愛之前就先演了《Equus》，演了一整年。」

艾瑞克這次是真的嗆到了，「咳，你們別管我，繼續說。」

他對舞台劇不算熟悉，但就連他也聽過《Equus》的大名，不過是因為其中包含男主角全裸戲這種不正經的理由。喬瑟夫等於一年十二個月不斷在不同的觀眾面前展示自己的身體，也難怪他對第一次裸戲的反應如此與眾不同。他們好歹還幫他遮住了生殖器，當時在舞台上喬瑟夫可是真正地全裸演出。

「你們劇場的人真是……」伊森搖搖頭，「第一次上台演出的感覺總記得吧？當時你也許為了責任戰勝了羞怯，但在這場戲中你並沒有要戰勝什麼，最後忘記遮掩自己不過是被快感沖昏了頭，只要有一瞬間的清醒，你都會忍不住退縮，了解嗎？」

喬瑟夫點點頭。

接下來的拍攝依舊不順利，喬瑟夫的緊繃太刻意了，也許是因為親密戲變數太多，他無法直接將緊張的表現納入一套表演中，而是需要提醒自己改變本能的反應，這讓伊森傷透了腦筋。他也不是第一次拍攝親密戲，但過去都是需要想辦法讓演員放鬆，這次卻恰恰相反。

「還是有哪裡不對。」伊森摩娑著下巴的鬍渣，「是我剛剛舉例不適當，這場戲最大的重點並不是裸體，而是需要把自認為醜陋的那面展現給有好感的對象，你的緊張是因為他的動作和視線，需要更有針對性。」

「……好很多了，但還是不夠自然，我看得見你在思考。」

「反應有點快了，你沒有預知能力，喬瑟夫。」

「導演。」在 NG 幾次之後喬瑟夫開口，「我們可以把每個動作都先定下來嗎？」

伊森嘆了口氣，「好吧。」

結果他們還是回歸了之前的做法，將整場親密戲拆解成幾個部分，每個動作、每個反應都事先設計好，完整排練過一次。排練時的喬瑟夫終於抓準了角色的情緒，伊森湊到艾瑞克身邊，語氣無奈地說：「他真的不是機器人？或是仿生人？到時候記者都要說我轉性了，竟然沒有放生演員讓他們自由發揮。」

艾瑞克笑了聲，「他只是需要編舞的舞者。」

為自己加諸好限制的喬瑟夫終於又恢復了自由起舞的能力，身體像是繃緊的琴弦，隨著諾亞的動作在斷裂邊緣擺盪。艾瑞克把鏡頭聚焦在喬瑟夫的肩胛骨上，突出的關節看上去有種幾乎病態的美感，諾亞的指尖沿著他的背脊向下滑，他的背也隨之一節一節弓起。

他對自己身體的掌控力著實令人驚嘆。

艾瑞克操縱著雲台，幾乎像是在愛撫一樣沿著他身體的曲線移動，最後停留在他骨感的腳和曲起的腳趾。他的腿很漂亮，艾瑞克難得分心地想，修長、勻稱但又充滿力量感。

這雙大腿大概能扭斷脖子。

蒼白的燈光下他們膚色的差異更顯強烈，曖昧的喘息和呻吟填滿了整個空間。艾瑞克原本以為這麼多年下來自己應該已經不會因此受到影響，他在工作時一向理智，片場的氛圍也讓人起不了慾望──過去他一向覺得能在這些雜音與人群的包圍下起衝動其實更加困難，更別說還有他這個攝影師在旁邊近距離拍攝，有攝影助理追焦、有收音員舉著麥克風。

也許是他太久沒有追著一個主演拍攝這樣赤裸的故事，熟悉感帶來了親密的錯覺。「盯著同樣一張臉看這麼久，你要不是覺得厭煩，就是會愛上那張臉。」曾有個剪接師這麼對他說，他多少能夠理解他的意思，他們雖然不像是比馬龍那樣雕刻出自己心目中完美的形象，但要呈現出演員最好的那面，也得先看見演員最好的那面。

喬瑟夫很耐看。

也許他人聽起來會覺得不像稱讚，但這是艾瑞克可以給出最好的讚許。

這一次如艾瑞克預期的過了，兩位演員去整理頭髮和補妝，美術組則是重新整理臥室。艾瑞克和燈光師討論完下一場的打光，之後回頭和伊森確認。伊森摸著下巴盯著他看，眼神怎麼看都有點不懷好意。

「再看我要跟你收錢了，大導演。」

「哈！」伊森的視線掃過他的臉，「要不要給你十分鐘紓解一下？」

艾瑞克白了他一眼，「下一場滑輪推鏡？你想要偏冷的柔光對吧？」

平時艾瑞克偏好立體感更強的硬光，不過伊森希望親密過後的溫存能呈現出更接近夢境的溫柔質地，所以這一場加上了雙層濾片來擴散光線。一談到工作伊森立刻正經起來，和他一起確認畫面，在陰影面補上了柔和的反射光。

喬瑟夫回來時身上穿著睡褲，諾亞則是穿著貼身的四角褲，兩個人的頭髮都帶著水氣，像是剛沖完澡擦乾的樣子。他們坐在床邊等待拍攝開始，諾亞對於電影的技術面一直都沒有什麼興趣，喬瑟夫則是靜靜看著周遭劇組人員的動作，艾瑞克調整攝影機時可以感覺到他的視線落在自己身上。

這大概是少數他們立場調換的時刻，艾瑞克想。

喀！打板的聲音，然後是副導演的指示。

「三、二、一，Action！」

他們躺在床上，諾亞從背後摟著喬瑟夫，手指把玩著喬瑟夫的頭髮，貼著他背部的臉只露出一半。喬瑟夫則是面對著鏡頭，佔據了畫面的左側。

「在想什麼？」諾亞問。

喬瑟夫垂著眼，「要不要延後一天離開。」

諾亞的手指頓了頓，「你不是都已經計畫好了？連住宿也訂了。」

喬瑟夫沒有說話，只是把棉被抱得緊了點。

「伊恩……」諾亞嘆了口氣，「這只是你的第一站而已。」

「我不是──」

「你還有很多景色沒看到，還有很多有趣的人等著你認識。」諾亞捏了下他的肩膀，以長輩的身分說：「我只是你在這段路程中遇到的第一個人。」

喬瑟夫的臉上帶著年少的倔強，讓他看起來比實際年齡要年輕了幾歲。艾瑞克專注地透過鏡頭看著他，鏡頭中喬瑟夫下巴的線條因為咬緊牙關而變得剛硬，雙眼微微發紅，睫毛微微顫了顫。

「如果我之後一直遇不到合得來的旅伴呢？」

「你還年輕，伊恩，你會找到比我更好的人。」諾亞親了下他的太陽穴，「下次你有機會來喬治亞，我再請你喝一杯。現在還是早點睡吧，你明天還要開車。」

喬瑟夫抓住諾亞抱著他的手，往他懷裡靠近了點，在諾亞用鼻間蹭了蹭他的脖子時露出些許笑容，不過就如伊森之前形容的那樣，他的笑容更像是一道傷口，揭露了平時埋藏起來的寂寞。

艾瑞克看著他，在心中暗罵了聲。

*

從喬治亞到德州再到加州，旅伴從男的換成女的再換成男的，沒有改變的是每一場戲都是焦點的主演喬瑟夫。兩個月的拍攝期，以這樣規模和題材的電影來說算長了。艾瑞克已經習慣了這樣短期內組成一個團隊，在朝夕相處一同製作出一部電影之後，就這樣分道揚鑣、也許好幾年後才會再見到面的狀況。若是工作人員，大多未來還有很多共事的機會，攝影組的成員尤其如此。但演員就得看緣分，這個產業中最不缺的就是尋找出頭機會的年輕演員。

「恭喜殺青！伊森，來說幾句話吧！」

「有什麼好說的？」伊森嫌棄地說，飲盡杯子裡的酒，但還是配合地讓他的副導演把他拖到所有人面前，「唷，大家晚安啊。」

艾瑞克捧著一杯蘇打水，好笑地聽著伊森如同過去的殺青宴那樣碎碎念說起自己的人生經驗，說著說著情緒跟著激動起來，一把抱住副導演和製作人，感謝他們任由他這樣任性地燒錢，拍些都不知道有沒有人要看的故事。「我這大概是代價最高的中年危機了。」伊森感嘆地說，引起一陣笑聲，「或者該說這是年輕時沒看心理醫師的代價，現在我就靠著拍戲解決我衣櫃裡的骷顱頭──哈，衣櫃……」

喬瑟夫和其他年輕演員坐在一起，看起來卻像是身處於自己的世界，安安靜靜望著被自己逗笑的伊森，讓艾瑞克想到昨天拍攝時被歡聲笑語圍繞的他。

遊行剛剛結束，穿著艷麗的人們湧入酒吧，在舞池中恣意舞動，假髮歪了、妝花了也不在乎。伊森終於找到了讓喬瑟夫在電影中展現舞技的藉口──他跑上舞台，在聚光燈下跳了一支沒有舞伴的雙人舞，舒展的肢體咆哮著對陪伴的渴望，現場安靜下來，只剩下他赤腳旋轉時皮肉摩擦的聲音，還有他落地時悶沉的撞擊聲。

在電影中，接下來會剪到他依舊待在吧檯邊看著群眾的鏡頭，剛才的自由和大膽不過是想像。在拍攝時，艾瑞克總覺得自己此刻看見的是真正的喬瑟夫。

砰！因為無人支撐而撞在地上的聲響像是敲在他胸口。砰！他可以感覺到自己心跳亂了，被鏡頭中的人給牽動。最後會有多少人進戲院，艾瑞克無法預測，但他難以想像有誰能看見這時的喬瑟夫，而不心生一點愛意。

他只想給這看起來無比寂寞的年輕人一個擁抱，此刻喬瑟夫神情就如同昨日的他。

艾瑞克帶著他的蘇打水走到他身邊，隨手拉了張椅子坐下，「嗨。」

喬瑟夫愣了愣，「嗨。」

「是不是沒見過伊森這個樣子？」艾瑞克問，「除了拍來賺錢的電影之外他每次都會這樣，等一下再喝個幾杯就要到處拉著人說話了，上次他還哭著對我說我是世界上包容力最好的攝影指導，不過酒醒後就死不承認，可惜當初我沒有錄影。」

喬瑟夫輕輕笑了，「不是世界上最好？」

「他是喝醉了，但沒有完全失去理智。」

「但你是我遇過最好的攝影指導。」

艾瑞克哼笑，「你遇過多少攝影指導？兩個？」

喬瑟夫故作認真地掰著手指，「三個。」

「那我好歹還贏了兩個人。」

伊森開始抱著他的副導哭了，艾瑞克不禁莞爾，他不喜歡酒，倒是喜歡觀察喝了酒的人。好的壞的，安靜的吵鬧的，同樣的物質卻會造成截然不同的反應，他最初會走上這條路大概也是因為對形形色色的人很有興趣。

雖然一直做著同樣的工作，但每天都是不同的。

「不習慣嗎？」艾瑞克問。

也許這段時間他們真的培養出了默契，喬瑟夫沒有問他在問什麼，而是點了點頭。

「如果你和劇團的關係像是婚姻，拍電影大概就像是『夏日戀情』吧。」艾瑞克喝了口蘇打水，「這是你的第一部電影，我們都是你暫時的旅伴，以後也許還會見面，也許不會，幾次之後你就會習慣了。」

喬瑟夫笑了聲，「夏日戀情……我一天得睡幾個人才能全部睡過？」

「你這想法很危險啊，年輕人。」

喬瑟夫對上他的視線，雙眼微彎，「為什麼特地來找我說話？」

艾瑞克想了想，「因為你看起來需要一個擁抱，而我想抱你已經有一陣子了。」

*

喬瑟夫的身體就如同他舞蹈中展現出的那樣柔軟但有力，艾瑞克過去未曾碰過他，卻對這副身軀並不陌生。五十天，一天最少十二個小時，每個場景都有喬瑟夫，艾瑞克也就這樣注視他注視了超過六百個小時，他可以閉上眼睛在腦中描繪出喬瑟夫背上的每一顆痣，可以用畫筆直接畫出他身體的曲線。

「真漂亮……」艾瑞克呢喃著，跪在喬瑟夫腿間，抬起他的右腿親吻。

喬瑟夫笑了聲，「拍攝的時候你也經常這樣，有時候你沒偷誇我，我還會懷疑是不是自己表現不好。」

艾瑞克倒是沒有意識到自己有這種習慣，「我說了也不算，你不用在意。」

「你是我的觀眾。」喬瑟夫說：「也是我的舞伴。」

現實中的他在床上並不羞怯，但這不代表他不敏感。艾瑞克的指尖在他腰側刮搔，之後低頭咬住他大腿內側的皮肉。喬瑟夫抽了口氣，有力的大腿夾住艾瑞克的頭，他想起自己當時對這雙腿的評價，不禁低笑出聲。

「小心別夾死我了。」艾瑞克調侃，舔了下喬瑟夫勃起之下緊縮的囊袋。

他的身體能被彎折到什麼程度呢？艾瑞克抬起他兩隻腳往他的身體壓，絲毫沒有遇到任何阻力，高高抬起的臀部露出隱密的洞口，在艾瑞克的吐息之下縮了縮。他順從本心將舌尖埋了進去，喬瑟夫的身體一瞬間收緊，但隨著他的舔舐漸漸放鬆，細碎的呻吟悶在嘴裡，伴隨著熟悉的水聲。

艾瑞克抬起頭，便看見了喬瑟夫抓著雙腿，將自己的陰莖吞入口中的樣子。

只在色情片中看過的場景突然上演，艾瑞克也不能免俗地為此感到興奮。

「你能這樣把自己吸到射出來嗎？」

喬瑟夫沒有說話，只是閉上眼睛，一臉享受地舔弄著自己。

他是不是演出來的艾瑞克無從得知，但他沒有半途而廢的習慣。他抓著喬瑟夫的臀部，一根手指插進他體內探索，舌尖繼續繞著他的洞口舔。掌心可以感覺到肌肉的緊縮，艾瑞克揉捏著他的臀瓣，指腹尋找到他的敏感點來回按壓。

「哈……」

「含不住了？」艾瑞克改為舔弄他的會陰，加了跟手指繼續刺激他的前列腺，舌頭抵著他敏感的皮肉畫圈，之後張嘴含住一邊的囊袋。喬瑟夫終於叫了出來，比拍攝時都要高昂的聲音斷斷續續地喊著他的名字，艾瑞克試探性地用牙齒輕輕刮過，喬瑟夫整個人突然一陣顫抖，性器抽動著，將一股股精液射在自己臉上。

艾瑞克愣了一下，把喬瑟夫的下身按回床上，捧著他的臉替他舔去白濁的體液。

「我這是第一次看到有人射在自己臉上。」艾瑞克說：「有沒有弄到眼睛？」

喬瑟夫搖搖頭，「你對床伴總是這麼溫柔嗎？」

「這就算溫柔了？」艾瑞克有點好笑，「你平時做愛是有多粗暴？」

喬瑟夫突然像是戴上了面具那樣變得面無表情。

艾瑞克不是看不出眼前的人也許有過不怎麼美麗的過往，但他們畢竟沒有熟悉到能夠進行這樣私人的對話。他只能撥開喬瑟夫前額的頭髮，輕吻他的額頭。

身下的人顫抖了下，雙眼燃燒著難以解讀的情緒。艾瑞克捧著他的臉，這一次吻在他的唇上。

喬瑟夫抓住他的肩膀，弓起背把整個身體貼了上來。艾瑞克帶著他翻了個身，讓喬瑟夫壓在他身上，喬瑟夫像是渴了許久一樣貼著他磨蹭，雙手觸碰著他上身每一處皮膚。

「告訴我你要什麼。」喬瑟夫說，冷白的皮膚染上紅暈，「告訴我你想要我怎麼做。」

「你又想要什麼？」艾瑞克反問，「你想要我給你什麼？」

喬瑟夫沒有回答，像是艾瑞克提出了什麼世紀難題那樣緊皺著眉，最後他搖搖頭，搭著艾瑞克的大腿往下挪動，直接將他揚起的性器吞入口中，鼻頭都埋進了他鼠蹊部粗硬的毛髮，熟練地放鬆喉頭容納他的陰莖。

艾瑞克深吸了口氣，捧著喬瑟夫的後腦輕輕把玩他的頭髮。喬瑟夫長長的睫毛一顫，拋來一個詢問的眼神。

「慢慢來。」艾瑞克用拇指指腹按了下他被撐開的嘴角，「你做得很好。」

喬瑟夫露出脆弱的神情，維持視線相交緩慢地吞吐著，像是在等待他更多的指示。艾瑞克捏了下他的後頸，沒有如他所願。

他一向不缺乏耐心，如果有必要，他可以就這樣等一個晚上，肉體的歡愉固然令人沉醉，但他早已過了讓慾望主導自己的年紀。

「你想要什麼？」他又問了一次，「你喜歡什麼，喬瑟夫？」

喬瑟夫抬起頭，張開發紅的嘴唇，過了好半晌才問出口：「有領帶嗎？」

床上的他一如片場中的他那樣矛盾，大膽的表現之下隱藏著艾瑞克只能猜測其來源的不安。他可以張開雙腿在艾瑞克面前演出一場春宮戲，可以高高翹起臀部展現自己最隱密的部位，可以像現在這樣，雙手被領帶綁在身後，騎著艾瑞克搖擺腰部，卻會在艾瑞克輕柔舔舐他的胸口時化成一攤水，撇過頭藏住自己的臉，在艾瑞克附在他耳邊稱讚他時閉著眼輕顫。

「舒服嗎，喬瑟夫？」艾瑞克親了下他的乳尖，「會不會綁得太緊？」

喬瑟夫搖搖頭，隨著下身搖擺的動作喘氣。艾瑞克看著他修長的脖頸，抱著他的頭含住他的喉結。喬瑟夫身體一縮，逼得艾瑞克也因為被緊緊吸住的快感而呻吟出聲。

「哈、哈啊──楊──」

「怎麼又喊我的姓了？」艾瑞克笑了聲，一手摟著他的腰，一手套弄著他的性器，跟隨他的節奏在他體內挺動著。

再次高潮時喬瑟夫整個人都在顫抖，趴在他身上像是在撒嬌一樣用臉磨蹭他的胸膛。艾瑞克解開領帶，拉起他一隻手，吻了下他手腕上的紅痕。

「喬瑟夫。」艾瑞克第三次詢問，「你想要什麼？」

喬瑟夫耳朵貼在他身上，指尖碰了下他們身體接合的地方。

「就這樣陪著我一晚。」他說：「抱緊我。」

*

艾瑞克是被還未調整過來的生理時鐘叫醒的，喬瑟夫背對著他被他抱在懷裡，拿著手機在回別人訊息。

「早安。」艾瑞克打了個呵欠，額頭抵著他的後頸，「幾點醒的？」

「五點，習慣了。」喬瑟夫扭過頭，「早餐六點開始，一起去？」

時間還早，到餐廳吃早餐的人不多，照劇組其他人昨晚的喝法，艾瑞克預計他們大概到中午才會出房門。喬瑟夫食慾不錯，拿了一整盤的食物和一杯熱奶茶；艾瑞克則是一如往常拿了一塊麵包、一碗水果和一杯咖啡。

喬瑟夫看到時就笑了，「你吃得比我還養生。」

「以前沒有吃早餐的習慣。」艾瑞克聳聳肩，「你倒是吃得比平常多。」

「畢竟昨晚消耗了不少熱量。」

艾瑞克驚訝地笑出聲，「是我的錯覺，還是你真的變大膽了？」

喬瑟夫慢條斯理地咀嚼口中的食物，喝了口奶茶，之後才開口說：「面對一個會對著我的屁股說漂亮的男人，我現在比較有恃無恐。」

「我是對著你的臀大肌說的。」艾瑞克更正，「你的臀大肌確實好看。」

喬瑟夫笑彎了眼。

艾瑞克過去不是沒有過一夜情，但他已經好一陣子沒有和劇組的人發生關係，這一次算是難得一時衝動。喬瑟夫的反應──或者該說是沒有特別的反應──讓艾瑞克有點意外，不過倒是和他過去的經驗差不多。喬瑟夫畢竟不是電影中剛成年、剛開始探索性向的大男孩，而是已經足夠了解自己的成年人。

只是昨夜他展現出的脆弱讓艾瑞克產生了不合時宜的保護慾，是艾瑞克低估了他。

「要提早離開了？」

「嗯，經紀人有事要找我談。」

「等伊森醒來我幫你說一聲。」艾瑞克伸出手，「祝你好運，你是個好演員，很期待你接下來的作品。」

「謝謝你。」喬瑟夫握住他的手很穩，「希望未來還有合作的機會，你是我遇過最好的攝影指導。」

艾瑞克笑了，「三個裡面最好的一個。」

「第一名就是第一名。」喬瑟夫說，張開雙臂給了他一個擁抱，「真的很謝謝你。」

艾瑞克目送他拉著行李箱走進電梯，對他揮了揮手，之後回到房間整理自己的行李。收起錢包時發現中間插了張陌生的名片，上頭是喬瑟夫的聯絡方式，背面則寫了一串手機號碼，還有一段留言。

有機會來紐約我請你喝一杯

你的夏日戀情

「年輕人……」艾瑞克笑著搖搖頭，把名片放回錢包收好。

*

「艾瑞克。」伊森癱在床上，睜開發腫的眼睛說：「你怎麼一副懷春少女的表情？」

「去你的。」艾瑞克笑罵，「快給我滾下床，不然我們就要丟下你離開了。」

「唉，你們每次都這樣，殺青完就對我一點尊重都沒有，還是我的後製團隊比較可愛。喔，對了，你是不是跟喬瑟夫睡了？老當益壯啊，艾瑞克，難為你忍到殺青過後才下手，其實只要是兩廂情願我真的不會介意──」

艾瑞克忍無可忍地把他拖下床，塞了套衣服到他懷裡。

* * *

  1. Summer Fling 夏日戀情指的是夏天假期間短暫的戀愛或性關係

  2. 攝影指導（Director of Photography），負責攝影和燈光的決策，跟導演的合作方式因人而異，DP 是否親自操作攝影機這個也是看人，像 Roger Deakins 就通常都會自己攝影，除非遇到需要特殊專業的器材，像是 1917 用的 Trinity 穩定器

  3. 齒輪雲台（geared head）長這樣： <https://www.rule.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/SPT-ARGH2.1.jpg>

  4. 攝影鏡頭和雲台的價格參考 Arri 官方定價





End file.
